Better than drugs
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il hurle, et la douleur n'a pas de fin - "Ah, je peux pas partir cinq minutes sans que tu fasses de connerie, Sammy." / Sabriel, drogue.


Bon, ce texte traine dans mes documents depuis des mois, à vrai dire.

Pour la petite anecdote, je prévoyais de faire un recueil d'OS, qui n'avaient pas forcément de rapport les uns avec les autres, sur les chansons de Skillet. Finalement, j'ai abandonné le projet, mais j'ai décidé de publier un des textes qui en est ressortit.

Donc, Sabriel sur Better Than Drugs, qui est la chanson préférée du groupe avec Comatose et, en vérité, une dizaine d'autres. 8D Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>« <em>_Feel your every heartbeat  
>Feel you on these empty nights<br>Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
>You clear my mind<br>You're my escape  
>From this messed up place<br>'Cause you let me forget  
>You numb my pain<em>_. »_

Il se tord, hurle autant qu'il le peut, supplie que quelqu'un vienne l'aider – mais personne, il n'y a personne, ses os craquent ou se liquéfient, ses poses deviennent humainement impossible, il crie mais personne ne vient et la douleur reste, insupportable – son corps est pris de spasmes de plus en plus violents, sa gorge est-elle encore capable d'émettre le moindre bruit, bruissements familiers – d'où vient-il, est-ce lui ? _Est-ce toi ?_ Et les rires, ricanements mauvais, sourires moqueurs qui battent dans son crâne, les pensées s'enchevêtrent et se fracassent contre les parois de cette tête malmenée, brisée – les envies, une envie, liquide chaud au fond de son estomac, la _puissance_ – et il a soif, il a terriblement soif, les tremblements et la fièvre, il a chaud, il est chaud, peut-être tremble-t-il de chaud ? Sa température corporelle n'est pas apte à se décider, elle ne sait pas et Sam lui-même n'arrive pas, ne sait plus, qu'est-ce qu'il a jamais su ? Un nouveau hurlement, sa vision est floutée – sont-ce des larmes ? De la sueur ? Le sang qu'il désire tant ? Il serait prêt à les crever – pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

« Tsh, tsh, tsh. Dans quel état-est-ce que tu t'es mis, Sammy ? On ne peut pas te laisser tout seul plus de quelques minutes ! Tu finis toujours par faire des bêtises. »

_« __How can I tell you just all that you are  
>What you do to me <em>_»_

Une main gelée se pose sur sa joue et à vrai dire, il ne sait pas si le contact est rassurant ou effrayant, bénéfique ou monstrueux, mais n'est-il pas le seul monstre ici ? Il imagine, hallucine déjà ses yeux sombres, démoniaques – _non_ ! Il ne fait rien de mal, rien de dangereux, il sauve des vies et le sait. Les doigts glissent sur son cou, sa nuque, ses clavicules, retournent dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Les siens se serrent à blanchir ses phalanges, il frappe tout autour de lui, la silhouette le laisse faire sans résistance aucune, quand les poings s'abattent sur elle. Elle ne semble rien sentir, qui est-elle ? Silhouette mâle ou femelle, il ne saurait le dire – ce n'est pas son frère, ce n'est aucun de ses deux pères, ce n'est pas sa défunte mère, alors qui est-ce ? Qui pour se soucier de son sort, si ce n'est eux ?

Sur ses tempes bat une souffrance de plus en plus incontrôlable, de plus en plus violente qui menace de l'achever. Un pic de douleur qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté, jusque-là – le sevrage, pourquoi faire ? Il n'est pas si accro que ça, il n'est pas dro – sa pensée se brise, s'écrase, se fracasse une nouvelle fois, il va jusqu'à se redresser, se cambrer dans un nouveau hurlement, se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le lit, les doigts gelés glissent sur son front.

La douleur est toujours présente, mais devient supportable, acceptable – il demande de l'aide, murmure, chuchote et il n'y a sans doute que les anges pour entendre sa prière.

« Tout ira bien. Je suis là. L'aide, tu l'as. Mais j'peux pas tout faire à ta place, tu sais ? Enfin, si, je pourrais. Mais c'est pas mon boulot. »

_« __You're better than drugs  
>your love is like wine<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' to get me high<br>You're better than drugs  
>Addicted for life<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' on to get me high<em>_ »_

Sam ne connaît pas cette voix. Avec les bribes de son cerveau implosé, il songe un instant qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un démon – lui sauter dessus, enfoncer ses dents dans son cou, le couper et le déchiqueter et se désaltérer en utilisant l'entièreté de son sang. Ses espoirs morbides passés, il est évident que l'endroit où il se trouve est trop protégé – combien de temps a-t-il passé à réfléchir avant d'arriver à cette conclusion ? Le temps ne semble plus avancer, il sent les secondes s'écouler avec lenteur le long de sa peau trempée, ses habits sont poisseux, il a _soif_. Il a si, si _soif_. La voix, la silhouette, les sensations ne sont sans doute qu'une hallucination. Il hallucine. Il devient fou, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant. A-t-il toujours été cinglé – fracassé du crâne, crâne fatigué volatile, il le sent s'écraser sur le sol ou sur une aile, entre ses plumes qui volent, un gémissement de douleur, une voix, la voix, le lit, il ne comprend pas, tout est si rapide – ou n'est-ce que maintenant que sa folie est réveillée ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus.

Des lèvres se glissent à côté de son oreille, un souffle contre cette dernière, à la fois si froid et si chaud – son corps n'arrive définitivement pas à se décider – une voix, encore la voix, encore cette voix – ce chemin qu'on lui ouvre, qu'on lui propose, sans savoir de quoi est-ce qu'il sera fait.

« Tu sais, t'es pas léger. Enfin, y'a pire, mais fais gaffe, tu m'as écrasé l'aile, là. Et j'peux te dire que ça fait pas du bien. T'as la dalle ? Parce que je commence à crever de faim, moi, là. Tu veux du gâteau ? Non ? Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour moi. »

_« _Feel you when I'm restless  
>Feel you when I cannot cope<br>You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote  
>You kill the poison<br>Ease the suffering  
>Calm the rage when I'm afraid<br>To feel again_ »_

Il ne sait plus ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il se souvient vaguement de sa mère qui parlait d'anges, mais il n'avait que six mois de son vivant alors comment pourrait-il ? Se souvenir, s'entend. Et les anges n'existent pas – il voudrait s'y raccrocher, avoir la profonde conviction qu'une de ces créature céleste veille sur lui. Avoir la force de prier un être qu'il penserait être là, être _vrai._ Mais depuis la mort de la femme qu'il aimait – aime encore, sans doute, quelque part, il pense, sait plus, ça s'pète – il est trop accroché à la réalité, tout est trop réel.

Il voudrait mourir. _Crever crever crever crever crever._

Les lèvres se sont glissées sur ses joues, sur son front, sur l'entièreté de son visage. S'amusent, glissent sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou qu'il tend, il se cambre, il a mal – la souffrance est moins grande, mais présente, insupportable, tourments qui n'en finiront pas, qui n'en finiront jamais, il sent le sang pulser dans ses veines, celui qui est le sien, celui qui l'empoisonne, celui dont on essaye de le débarrasser par tous les moyens et il craint, et il est mort de peur, et il ne sait pas si c'est à l'idée de mourir – _nan, nan, jamais, il veut, veut_ -, à l'idée de souffrir, à l'idée de ce qui adviendra après, à l'idée de ce qu'est cette silhouette, peut-être est-elle un ange ? Il ne s'entend pas le dire, il ne sait pas s'il l'a murmuré, pensé, hurlé – _**A L'AIDE**_ – mais une réponse lui vient tout de même.

« C'est gentil mon mignon. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis même ton ange perso. Rien qu'à toi. Si c'est pas la classe, ça. Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à venir, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est un peu la galère. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Et t'as pas soif, par hasard ? Sérieux, tu sues tellement – et j'te parle pas de l'odeur – que t'as dû expulser les trois quart de l'eau que t'as dans le corps. Vous êtes passionnant, vous les humains. J'devrais te trouver un truc à boire – et pas du sang ! » Et il rit. Il rit l'ange, encore et encore – et cette fois, Sam en est sûr. De quoi ? Il ne le sait pas – _il adore cette voix._

_« __How can I tell you just all that you are  
>What you do to me<em>_  
><em>_You're better than drugs  
>your love is like wine<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' to get me high<br>You're better than drugs  
>Addicted for life<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' on to get me high <em>_»_

Il ne hurle plus. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque, pourtant, mais ses forces l'ont quittées. Son corps est secouée de spasmes, la douleur le terrasse et le maintien conscient, d'une certaine façon. Il suinte, les draps sous son corps sont trempés, cheveux et vêtements collés à sa peau. Il se sent sale, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour du sa- se laver, uniquement se laver, juste se laver. Un soubresaut le prend. La silhouette se découpe étrangement dans le paysage du bunker, elle semble de plus en plus irréelle, elle semble disparaître. Sam lève la main dans sa direction et la supplie, par son silence, de rester. De ne pas l'abandonner. De ne pas partir, de tenir sa main, caresser son front et ses cheveux, de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout ira bien tout en sachant que c'est faux. La silhouette rit, rit doucement, rit joliment – pas les éclats, les ricanements, les mesquineries que sa tête lui susurre sournoisement. Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux siens, quelque chose tombe - un emballage quelconque, mais le jeune homme ne distingue pas quoi. Il est épuisé, il n'en peut plus, il se sent mourir, doucement. Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

« Est-ce que je - »

Sa voix est terriblement faible, les syllabes mal décrochées, mal articulées. La silhouette semble cependant comprendre, avant même que les derniers mots ne soient lâchés en liberté, prêts à courir, prêts à tuer ou à mourir.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je suis là, après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'oserais te laisser ? T'as fumé la moquette, mon mignon. Je ferais jamais un truc aussi con. »

Des lèvres se posent tendrement sur les siennes. Mais il n'a pas le temps de profiter du contact que, déjà, il sombre lentement dans l'inconscience.

_« __How can I tell you just all that you are  
>What you do to me <em>_»_

« Repose-toi, Sammy. T'en a besoin. »

Une aile frôle doucement le front de l'humain inconscient ce qu'il, bien sûr, ne sent pas. Mais l'ange ne lui en veut pas.

Ange, hein ? Un ange pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Un céleste pour ses beaux yeux. Plus d'embrouilles, de Dieu païen, de titres en veux-tu en voilà, de conneries à n'en plus finir.

Il sera son ange. Et le restera.

Décidément, les humains. Il se niche contre Sam – et bordel, pourquoi est-ce que cet enfoiré est aussi grand et que lui ressemble à un putain de nain joufflu ?

_« __Feel your every heartbeat  
>Feel you on these empty nights<br>You're the strength of my life_ _»_

_Boum, boum, boum._

Sam l'entend, ce cœur qui n'est pas le sien, qui bat contre son oreille. Sa tête est posée lourdement sur un torse inconnu mais, étrangement, il ne s'en inquiète pas. Oh, à n'en pas douter, c'est une phrase idiote reprise d'une histoire à l'eau de rose mais Sam ne pense clairement pas à une éventuelle romance avec cette chose, créature – avec la silhouette, sans doute issue des tréfonds de son esprit torturé par le manque qui ne se fait pas trop ressentir, qui laisse place à la fatigue. Non, Sam songe plutôt à cette migraine qui le tiraille, Sam pense que cette bête, sans doute démoniaque, devrait le tuer plutôt que de s'amuser avec lui.

_Boum, boum, boum_.

Est-ce que le cœur des démons bat si vite, avec tant de force ? Alors qu'il gigote vaguement, il sent des lèvres se posent sur sa tête, ses yeux recommencent à se fermer.

Il est épuisé.

« Je suis là, Sam. Je serais toujours là. Et tu ne trouves pas que je suis meilleur que la drogue ? »

Est-ce que les démons ont toujours la voix si douce ?

_Est-ce que les démons visent toujours si juste ?_

_« __You're better than drugs  
>your love is like wine<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' to get me high<br>You're better than drugs  
>Addicted for life<br>Feel you comin' on so fast  
>Feel you comin' on to get me high <em>_»_

« Tu es meilleur que la drogue. »

La voix résonne dans la petite pièce, Sam va mieux. Son corps nu caché entre quelques draps souillés dont il ne se préoccupe guère, il ressemble sans doute à une midinette de mauvais film de romance à petit budget. Et, à vrai dire, il rêve sans doute. Quand il se réveillera, il rira aux images envoyées par son subconscient, à l'histoire inventée par ses soins. Mais pour l'instant, peu importe le ridicule, peu importe les mots employées qui rappelle les heures les plus sombres d'une auteure sans le sou enfermée quelque part dans un obscur lieu à taper avec frénésie sur son clavier, peu importe les phrases sans but qui s'enchaînent pour former un texte sans aucun sens et on ne peut plus risible.

Gabriel sourit.

« Je sais. »

_« __Feel your every heartbeat  
>Feel you on these empty nights<em>_  
>Feel your every heartbeat<br>__Feel you comin' on to get me high __»_


End file.
